


Defy

by pprfaith



Series: Wishlist 2009 [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, True Blood
Genre: Gen, old fic, silly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric doesn't like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defy

**Author's Note:**

> Discord requested Buffy, the Vampire Slayer/True Blood, No specific pairing, _Intolerable_. – I ran with everybody’s favorite Viking.
> 
> 2009 repost.

+

He doesn’t like her.

She refuses to accept his authority, undermines him at every possible occasion, scares away his customers and generally makes a nuisance of herself whenever she can.

She does the direct opposite of whatever he orders and when he asks nicely, she is still as likely to say no as she is to say yes. 

She insists on surrounding herself with annoying little girls that look at him with badly hidden disdain, calling him ‘blood breath’ and ‘corpse groom’, a joke he still does not get, even after she explained it to him. 

The bottom line is: She disrespects him, is bad for his business, his reputation and his ego. Intolerable. So why hasn’t he done away with her yet? It’s not her power because with enough lies and deceit, power matters little. He could get close, _so_ close and simply snap her neck like a twig.

Neither is it the threat of gruesome retaliation from her so called family. Some things are worth going to war over and this might just be worth a bloody death. At least it would keep him amused for a while. 

So why is Buffy Summers still alive?

He is startled out of his dark musings by the sound of his office door opening and the lack of a knock lets him know exactly who it is. Not even Pam dares to enter uninvited. Only Buffy does. Speak of the devil.

She closes the door behind her and leans against it, arms folder under her chest, looking at him with bright eyes.

“You look gloomy,” she observes after a minute of silent staring.

He raises one eyebrow, feeling his irritation rise, as always in her presence. Why couldn’t that damnable Council station someone else in Louisiana?

“I didn’t interrupt your personal brooding time, did I?” She smirks, an expression that seems too harsh on her small face.

“No. I was actually thinking about you.”

She pushes away from the door and grimaces. “Uh-oh. That sounds vaguely ominous. What about me?”

He leans back further in his posh chair, putting his feet on his desk. “Your lack of respect, for one.”

Hands dancing along the edge of his desk, she leans forward, inviting him into her cleavage. He resists, the other eyebrow joining the first. 

“That so?” she asks idly. 

“Yes. It undermines my authority with my men.”

She straightens and moves around the table, coming to a halt in front of him. He’s big enough and she’s small enough that they aren’t too far from eye-level. She demands, hands on her hips, “What about it?”

“I should kill you for it.”

She hums something like agreement before bending down, her breath hot against his eternally chilled face. She pauses for a moment, licking her lips in vivid Technicolor. Then she informs him, “You wouldn’t know what to do with me if I complied.”

Then she climbs into his lap, straddling his thighs as he buries his fingers in her hair and kisses her with all that frustrationaggressionannoyance, hating that he can’t seem to get rid of her and loving it at the same time. 

Loving, perhaps, that he can hate her and she can take it, take it and give it back equally.

It’s been a long time since anyone has been his equal. 

But that doesn’t mean he likes her.

+


End file.
